Crónica de un Pasado Prohibido
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: ¿Hubo un quinto merodeador? Entonces ¿por qué nunca le dijeron que existía, ni como se llamaba? Un pacto de silencio, una diario viejo y un antiguo rencor.


**Crónicas de un pasado prohibido**

_**Introducción **_

-Harry, toma lo que necesites y sal rápido, los mortífagos podrían...

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, ahora termino, Ron. – sacó montones de fotos, pilas de ellas, tiradas en el suelo. Buscaba algo, aún no sabía que, pero buscaba algo entre toda aquella basura. – deja de ser tan gruñón...

-Me gusta gruñir, apúrate

-Deja de decir tonterías y vigila.

Borró con algo de dificultad la sonrisa que le invadía el rostro y siguió quitando cosas del medio con rapidez, aunque examinándolo todo cuidadosamente. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos, veinte... cada vez más seguido escuchaba los llamados de Ron, pero no pensaba irse hasta que encontrara lo que buscaba, aunque esto no parecía querer aparecer por ningún lado, por más que sacaba más y más cosas.

-¡Harry que van a venir!

-¡No te apures, Ron, tenemos mucho tiempo!

-Si... lo que sea, tengo frío aquí abajo

-Vas a tener que aguantarlo un poco más – apuntó el muchacho de cabello negro. – sólo un rato, terminaré pronto...

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras y hecha un desorden total. Viejas medallas desgastadas, de oro, plata y bronce, objetos extraños y aparentemente caros, junto con algunas fotografías y viejos pergaminos se amontonaban fuera de un pesado y mohoso baúl. Era extraño, aún no entendía como todas aquellas cosas podrían haber sobrevivido a la limpieza profunda de hacía dos años atrás. Al principio pensó que Kreacher lo había llevado todo allí, pero había encontrado varias fotografías de Sirius y James, por lo que lo consideraba poco probable. Ya casi estaba llegando al fondo del baúl. Si no encontraba ahora lo que estaba buscando con tanto afán, se iría al fin, pero...

-¡Auch! – sacó la mano de debajo de todas aquellas cosas y se miró el dedo índice, del que emanaba un finísimo hilillo de sangre. Seguramente algo de lo que había tocado lo había pinchado.

Sacó todo lo que quedaba, increíblemente, de una sola vez, y lo movió sin mucho cuidado (en realidad, prácticamente lo había tirado al suelo, por la repentina excitación que le había invadido la sangre). Cuando terminó, se encontró mirando detenidamente una fotografía vieja, y con el vidrio roto, que seguramente era lo que había hecho brotar ese pequeño río de sangre en su dedo. En la fotografía se encontraban cinco personas. A cuatro de ellas las identificó como los Merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, pero, extrañamente, parecía como si hubieran arrancado la cabeza de la quinta, que se encontraba justo en el medio de las demás. Los cinco movían alegremente los brazos, saludándolo y, los que podían, sonriendo. Pasó tanto tiempo contemplando a los "hombrecitos" felizmente sentados entre la hierba de un lugar que bien podría ser los terrenos de Hogwarts que se sorprendió mucho al notar que no había visto el pequeño cuaderno de cuero, de hojas de pergamino amarillentas y desparejas, que se encontraba a su lado. Abrió el cuaderno en la última página, y vio que tenía una fecha encabezando la página. "28 de Mayo de 1975".

-¿Un diario? – murmuró el muchacho de ojos verdes, extrañado, y leyó lo que decía aquella última página.

"_Querido Diario:_

_James, Remus, Peter y yo juramos mantenerlo en silencio para siempre. No es de los nuestros y nunca volverá a serlo, solamente es un fragmento de nuestro pasado que no queremos recordar. Desde hoy, él está fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. Nunca nadie sabrá que yo confié en alguien que nos traicionaría, y nunca volverá a suceder. Desde hoy, no lo conocemos. Y por miedo a que alguien te descubra es que debo dejar de escribir en ti, que seguiste mi vida este último año. Realmente me entristece muchísimo, mucho más de lo que soy capaz de admitir en público, pero eres un riesgo que no quiero correr. Estando tú seguro, nuestro secreto está seguro. Ya nadie más sabrá nunca que una vez hubo un quinto Merodeador._

_Adiós y hasta nunca_

_Sirius Black"_

-¡Harry están volviendo! – gritó una voz abajo.

Había olvidado por completo que Ron aún lo esperaba abajo, vigilando. Se guardó rápidamente el cuaderno en el bolsillo de adentro de la túnica y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.


End file.
